Sleep
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: Natsu's exhausted, and the mission seems to be taking forever to complete. All he wants is too sleep, but what happens when his one wish causes the mission to go haywire? Natsu-centric
1. chapter 1

**Heyo beans! I'm not dead, just mentally! Enjoy this little two-shot while you wait for my procrastination to end. (I might make this a multi-chapter fic, like more than two chapters, cuz I have ideas.. Only if you all seem to like it.) Anywho, onto the fic!**

 **P.s. I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Fairy Tail would suffer, but Zeref would be a happy bean again with his lil bro.**

-FT-

He was tired, utterly exhausted and downright done with life. He had been beaten, his bones had been broken, and on top of all that he _still_ had to lead his friends into battle. Normally it'd be Erza doing that, but they didn't know _where_ their enemy was hiding so he was supposed to sniff him out. But, all he wanted to do was _sleep_. Curl up on the ground, close his eyes and let his sore body _rest_. How many days had it been since he had done that?

He looked back to the occupants of his team. Erza, Gray, Lucy and little Happy. They all had their own little bruises, cut and scrapes, but _everyone_ knew that Natsu himself was by far the worse. The man they were fighting had definitely had it out for him, _just him_ , Natsu would like to add. Their enemy, who was known as Discord, had constantly aimed at him and evaded his friends to face against the fire mage.

Natsu didn't know _why_ , but that's what the man did and Natsu hated it. He supposed that _that_ was half the reason why he was still moving, occasionally sniffing the air half heartedly. Even so, he felt sweat drip down his face as he struggled to keep his foot on the ground so he could take another step. He took a glance down at his shaky arms, chuckling at how pale his skin was growning.

 _I should rest..._ He told himself. _After I find the culprit though. I just need to find him._ He wobbled for a moment after his foot caught on a random twig, driving him to stand straighter. He heard Gray snicker at him. "Stupid Flamebrain.." The dragonslayer knew he should say something back, but nothing seemed to come out.

He sniffed the air again, groaning as only earthy smells filled his nose. Then there was the smell of his teammates. Erza's strawberry and metal scent, Gray's fresh snow mixed with icy pine smell, Lucy's stardusty one and lasty Happy's fish scent. It reminded him of Fairy Tail, of which he wouldn't mind curling up on a cot there.

Natsu sighed, fighting his eyes as they threatened to slip closed. He took a sniff of the air, letting the world's scent slip into his nostrils, and nearly froze. A bloody, fiery smell, mixed with chains. Discord. "Discord, I sme-" His foot snagged on a branch this time, but he didn't move to stop himself from falling. He didn't protest when his eyes slid shut, closing off the rest of the world from him, and dragging him into the realm of dreams. He only seemed to smile as sleep cut off his friends cries.

 _I deserve to sleep... Don't I?_

-FT-

 **I hope it was good enough for you all! I'll work on updating my other fics, and maybe get out some more one shots! See you all next time, thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite and review!** **(Tomorrow, the next part of this should be up.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, fanfic lovers! So beans, I'm back with chapter 2~! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited the story! Onwards to the story!**

 **P.s. I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu would suffer. Fairy Tail would suffer, and Zeref would be a happy bean again.**

-FT-

Gray had noticed that Natsu had been acting a little off, he was sure the rest of the small team had too, but no one had said a word. The ice mage wasn't _too_ worried, although his brain told him he should be. But, he decided that the ash-brain had gone through worse and would be fine.

That reasoning didn't help fully put the bad feeling to sleep. Gray knew that Discord, or whatever the bastard's name was, had it out for Natsu. Hell, the serious wounds Gray had gotten were from Discord shoving him out of the way so he could attack Natsu.

It was odd. Almost like the man had a personal vendetta against the dragonslayer. Although Gray wouldn't hold it against him. Natsu had alot of enemies. The reason why the man had targeted Natsu was probably because the fire mage had destroyed something of his, the ice mage decided.

Gray just hoped he was right. For all he knew, Discord could of wanted to kidnap the retard for money, maybe wanted to steal his scarf, or just wanted to see him bleed. But none of that sounded good either. _Dammit... Why does that stupid bastard keep attacking Natsu?!?_ The question was driving him insane.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the very person that occupied them. Thankfully it was Natsu, not Discord. The dragonslayer had stumbled on a stray twig, causing the ice mage to snicker. "Stupid Flamebrain..." Gray awaited a response, and could tell Erza was ready to open her mouth to shush the two's fighting up, but nothing came.

There was no _"Shut up, ya stripper!"_ or _"I'm not stupid, you overgrown popsicle stick!"._ Gray opened his mouth to call out Natsu's name, only to close it as he saw Natsu sniff the air and groan. _He must be focused on trying to find Discord. Did he really bother that ash-brain that much?_

Gray looked over to Happy, the blue cat's eyes on Natsu. The exceed caught his stare and only shrugged. _What's going on, you overgrown gecko?_ He saw the pinkette sniff the air again, noticing Natsu's slight stop. The pinkette soon started walking without a moment's thought.

"Discord, I sme-" Natsu's foot caught on another branch, and this time Gray said nothing but his name. The flame mage's body went limp before he even crashed into the ground, causing Lucy and Happy to run up to him. _Discord, he smelled Discord. He must have been beaten up more than we thought._

Erza requipped a sword into her hand, and he slid into an Ice-Make stance. "Come out Discord! Lucy, protect Natsu." Lucy nodded, pulling Natsu into her lap, summoning Loke. A tall man with dark red hair emerged as the mage's got ready.

"Hello, _Fairy Tail_. I see Natsu finally got that sleep he wanted." Erza narrowed her eyes, Gray ready to yell out an attack. "I think the rest of you deserve a nap too. Kids like you shouldn't work to hard, you know." The red haired male snapped his fingers, letting off a wave of light blue mist.

"ICE-MAKE, LANCE!" The lances flew into Discord as the mist slammed into the mages. Lucy fell first, Leo disappearing. Then Erza crashed to the ground as the first spear slid into the red haired male's stomach, and finally Gray.

 _We all deserve some sleep... But why did Discord..._

Gray slipped into the abyss of sleep, finally letting his brain rest. He heard Discord stand up, but after that, all sound faded away and the ice mage was lost until he woke up.

 _Natsu.._

-FT-

 **I hope it was good enough for you all! I'll work on updating my other fics, and maybe get out some more one shots! Sorry for how short it is.. And for the cruddy ending. I'll be doing another chapter or two, just to end it for real.**

 **The reason why we don't know what Discord's deal with Natsu yet is because he hasn't said, but it will be said next chapter.**

 **See you all next time, thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite and review!**


End file.
